


There's a Fully Functional Dalek Laser

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Can be read as Nine or Ten, Drabble, F/M, No Smut, Tv quote inspired fic, funny fluff, shirtless Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Came across a screen shot from modern family. The quote was hilarious! Here's the link.http://www.dumpaday.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/funny-pictures-115.jpgOnly rated T for implications and topless Rose.





	

"Yuck!" Rose shook the goo from her hands to the grating of the floor. "It's eating my clothes." She jumped when a loud crash sounded from the other side of the doors the Doctor was holding shut.

"Napybur saliva. Excellent at breaking about synthetic materials." The Doctor looked down in despair at the bubbling rubber on his shoe soles. "Won't break down organic material though. The locals use it to dispose of waste." He had stepped right into the teal goo she had flung from her.

"Well it's disgusting." Her voice drew his gaze back up. Her jeans were holding their own, but the polyester/cotton blend shirt she was wearing was not. It dripping off of her with steam. The Doctor swallowed.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower." Rose announced, as she ripped off her belt in an attempt to save the embroidered designs in the leather from destruction. Her eyes finally met his gaping expression. She was blushing.

"Shower, yeah." The Doctor nodded. He tried to ignore that pink and green lacy bra showing through. "Good idea." Determination sparked into those eyes of hers.

"Care to join me?" She tossed her belt across the rail and kicked off her shoes, still staring at him.

"Rose." The Doctor began.

"Hm?" She was pulling off her socks now. He approved of the white tipped polish.

"There's a fully functional Dalek laser in storage closet thirty three D in hallway twelve." He started up the ramp, shedding his jacket.

"What about it?" Rose was leaning against the hallway door now, her shirt totally disintegrated.

"If I ever answer no to that question. I want you to shoot me with it."

 


End file.
